A Painting called 'Hope'
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Voici une nouvelle trad d'une fic vraiment émouvante ! Résumé : Après un accident de voiture, le couple doit gérer le handicap d'Arthur. Merlin y fait face parcequ'il aime Arthur depuis qu'ils sont adolescents, et qu'il préfère vivre avec un Arthur endommagé plutôt que sans. Le rétablissement est long et lent. Ce qui manque le plus a Arthur : marcher et faire l'amour à Merlin.


Titre : **A Painting called 'Hope'**

Auteur : **mollrach13**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Hé, » s'exclama Merlin alors qu'Arthur arrivait en roulant dans le salon, déjà habillé pour la soirée de Morgane plus tard. « Tu es déjà levé. Je ne t'avais pas entendu. J'aurais pu venir t'aider. »

Arthur mordit sa langue dans l'intention de contenir la réplique disant qu'il pouvait s'habiller lui-même, pour faire un sourire fade.

« Je ferais bien de bouger alors, si tu es déjà prêt. » Merlin passa devant Arthur pour aller dans le couloir, en serrant de manière affectueuse l'épaule d'Arthur sur son passage. Arthur observa Merlin s'avancer dans le couloir. Il observa le léger balancement de ses hanches, la fine tranche de peau pâle exposée du t-shirt froissé de Merlin, la façon dont ses yeux se plissa quand il sourit par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans leur chambre.

Seigneur, il voulait…ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de cette maudite chaise et marcher avec résolution dans le couloir, pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre, pour savourer le souffle choqué de Merlin avant de le conduire au bord du lit pour que Merlin le supplie de le délivrer.

Arthur grogna de frustration en regardant son corps brisé, affalé dans une chaise roulante. Tout à fait inutilisable de quelconque manière qu'il soit. Il serra la mâchoire pour arrêter le cri de frustration, et probablement les larmes de s'échapper, et il roula vers la cuisine modifiée, laissant l'espace nécessaire à sa chaise. Il se dirigea vers le frigo, pour l'ouvrir et prendre la bouteille de bon vin que Merlin avait acheté pour prendre ce soir. Elle était sur la seconde étagère avec toutes les autres marchandises, là-dedans. Arthur releva les yeux sur les deux étagères du dessus complètement vides, des étagères gaspillées, avant de souffler de frustration et de claquer la porte pour la fermer.

**OOO**

« Super, » maugréa Arthur alors qu'il regardait le panneau 'hors service' sur la porte de l'ascenseur.

Merlin tenta, avec une certaine inquiétude, « Arthur- »

« Quoi, Merlin ! » Cassa Arthur. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais, bordel, c'était la première interaction social qu'il se forçait à avoir depuis des semaines. Il allait chez sa sœur, pour être entouré par de bons amis, et il avait espéré que ça serait sans incident. Alors, son regard resta ancré sur le panneau détestable.

Merlin plaça une main sur son épaule, et Arthur haussa immédiatement l'épaule pour la retirer, ignorant le bref signe de peine qui traversa la visage de Merlin. « Nous ne sommes pas obligé d'y aller, nous pouvons partir. »

Et Arthur le voulait vraiment, il voulait rentrer à la maison pour regarder la télévision et oublier qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses jambes, et que son petit ami devait l'aider à s'habiller parfois. Mais il n'était pas sorti depuis des semaines…et, peut-être plus important, Merlin non plus. Autant Arthur disait à Merlin que ça serait bien si il allait au pub avec Will une demi heure, mais il savait que Merlin n'irait nulle part sans lui, pas encore.

« Non, » grogna-t-il. « Morgane va me tuer. Allons-y, » dit-il en faisant un signe vers les escaliers. « Ce serait bien d'aller chercher Léon. » Il pouvait sentir les rougeurs traîtresses colorer ses joues à l'idée de Léon, son meilleur ami d'université, en train de la porter comme une mariée pour monter les escaliers. Ça le rendait malade.

« Je pourrais essayer- » Commença Merlin.

« Non, Merlin, ne sois pas idiot. Tu pourrais te casser le dos après les trois premières marches. Et alors, où serions nous. »

Il y eut une petite pause, où Arthur savait au fond de lui-même qu'il répondait continuellement des réflexions culpabilisantes.

« OK. Je reviens tout de suite. » Merlin disparut rapidement dans les escaliers sans regarder derrière lui, alors qu'Arthur dévisageait le panneau ostentatoire sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Il pensa l'air absent que l'univers ne voulait pas de lui, il avait déjà un corps brisé, et maintenant on lui volait sa fierté.

**OOO**

La fête s'avéra ne pas être si mal. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient mal à l'aise avec lui, le fait d'être chez Morgane voulait dire que la plupart des personnes étaient assises. La toute première interaction sociale qu'il s'était forcé à avoir après l'accident était un gala de charité pour le travail. Tout le monde avait été debout en train de siroter des cocktails, et Arthur s'était senti comme un gamin, tirant sur le pantalon de son père pour essayer d'attirer l'attention.

C'était bon de voir Merlin comme ça. Rigolant et sans préoccupation. Arthur n'était pas complètement ignorant, il savait que les derniers mois avait été difficile, et pas que pour lui.

Merlin avait perdu du poids de façon choquante après qu'Arthur soit sorti de l'hôpital, jusqu'à ce que Morgane et Gwen totalement furieuse déboulent chez eux et l'oblige à manger un repas entier. Leurs surveillances conjointes étaient suffisantes pour s'assurer que Merlin mange correctement depuis lors.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il ne pouvait plus voir son entêté de petit ami. Arthur roula dans le couloir pour aller vers la cuisine, et il s'arrêta juste devant quand il entendit la voix de Merlin à l'intérieur.

**OOO**

« Morgane a demandé un coca light ou normal ? » Réfléchit Merlin, en versant une quantité généreuse de vodka dans le gobelet en plastique.

« Vu la quantité de vin qu'elle a déjà bu, je ne pense pas qu'elle fera une différence. » Répondit Gauvain, appuyé mollement contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Du normal alors. » Merlin compléta le gobelet avec du coca normal et puis il s'affaira à faire le sien.

« Alors… » Dit Gauvain après un moment de silence, « Tu sembles aller mieux. »

Les yeux de Merlin se posèrent sur lui, et Gauvain prit son air le plus innocent. Après un moment de contemplation, Merlin parla lentement. « Les choses vont…de mieux en mieux. »

« Ce qui est bien alors, je pense. » Répondit Gauvain en croisant les bras par-dessus sa poitrine. « Tu sais, mon offre tient toujours. »

« Non, Gauvain. » Le piqua Merlin, en renversant accidentellement du jus d'ananas de son Malibu sur le plan de travail.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre comme ça à tout jamais, Merlin. » soupira Gauvain, en se rapprochant. « Tu n'es pas un moine. Tu ne devrais pas vivre comme si tu l'étais. »

« Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter Gauvain ! »

Gauvain releva les mains pour capituler avant de revenir contre le plan de travail. Mais Merlin connaissait suffisamment Gauvain pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber si facilement.

« Et comment ça va pour la peinture ? » Demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance feinte.

Merlin grinça des dents, pour se concentrer fermement sur la dose correcte de Malibu à verser avec le jus d'ananas. « J'ai été occupé récemment. »

« Oh, donc tu n'as même pas travaillé sur quoi que ce soit durant ton temps libre ? »

« Non, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ce qui n'est pas un problème. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème, hein ? » Réfléchit Gauvain, en se retirant du plan de travail, « et où est passé le 'peindre me fait sentir vivant, je peux me connecter au monde à travers les toiles. Si je ne pouvais pas peindre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je deviendrais fou sûrement.' »

« Mes perspectives ont changé. »

Merlin pouvait sentir que Gauvain le regardait alors qu'il remettait les boissons dans le frigo. « TU ne peux pas simplement vivre pour Arthur, Merlin. Tu as besoin de quelque chose à toi. »

« J'ai Arthur. Ça me suffit. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Gauvain en se rapprochant suffisamment près de Merlin pour qu'il puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps à travers sa chemise. Le souffle de Gauvain était chaud sur l'oreille de Merlin. Merlin dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. « Appelle moi quand tu voudras te sentir à nouveau en vie. »

Puis Gauvain partit. Merlin resta dans la cuisine un long moment, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

**OOO**

Arthur était assis sur le bord de leur lit, et il laissa Merlin retirer ses chaussures. Si il avait pu bouger ses jambes, il aurait frappé Merlin dans le tibia pour lui dire de se relever car il pouvait enlever lui-même ses saloperies de chaussures !

Mais il ne pouvait pas, alors il ne le fit pas.

Il était assis, et il laissait Merlin relever chacun de ses pieds inutiles, l'un après l'autre.

Arthur déboutonna sa chemise, un rituel automatique de la soirée, dont ils avaient commencé à s'habituer.

« Quand as-tu cessé de peindre ? » Laissa-t-il échapper avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Merlin se retourna vivement d'où il se tenait pour déposer les chaussures d'Arthur. « Quoi ? »

« Gauvain dit que tu ne peints plus…quand as-tu arrêté ? »

Merlin le dévisagea et Arthur l'observa pour se rendre compte que le visage de Merlin se déformait par l'horreur.

« Arthur- » Merlin fit un pas hésitant vers lui.

« Tu devrais accepter son offre. » Marmonna Arthur en retirant sa chemise, pour la jeter vers le panier à linge sale. Il manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres. Arthur voulut trépigner des pieds comme un sale gosse frustré de cinq ans… Il ne pouvait plus le faire non plus.

« Non. » Répondit Merlin fébrilement, brisant sa position agenouillée devant Arthur. « Non Arthur, je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça. »

« Et bien, tu vas devoir y réfléchir. » Déclara Arthur d'une voix froide alors qu'il commençait à retirer son pantalon. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais d'une grande utilité. » Arthur releva ses hanches pour retirer son boxer et son pantalon en même temps, en se dandidant un peu, ce qu'il faisait parfaitement. Son pénis placide reposait comme une preuve douloureusement évidente contre sa cuisse.

« Arrêtes ça, Arthur. Laisse moi t'aider. » Merlin prit le bas du pyjama d'Arthur pour commencer à le glisser sur l'un des pieds d'Arthur.

C'était juste de trop pour Arthur.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Grogna Arthur. En se repoussant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait sur le lit.

« Arthur, s'il te plait- »

« J'ai dit, ne me touche pas. » Se débattit Arthur, pour s'éloigner des mains de Merlin. Tout à coup, le sol s'empressa de le rencontrer, il se retrouva face à la moquette rouge du sol de leur chambre.

Arthur avait lui-même posé cette moquette. Dans une autre vie.

« Oh mon dieu, Arthur ! Tu vas bien. » Arthur sentit les mains frénétiques de Merlin sur ses épaules, essayant de le relever.

« Arrêtes. » Marmonna Arthur, en détendant son torse pour retourner son corps nu et s'asseoir. Les mains de Merlin ne s'arrêtèrent pas cependant. « J'ai dit arrêtes ! » Hurla-t-il.

Merlin recula sous la surprise du ton. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc, et un peu de peur.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Merlin ! » Continua à hurler Arthur. Ses mains gesticulant tout autour de lui pour faire tous les mouvements que son corps aurait dû faire. « C'est—c'est moi pour toujours…tu veux rester avec un handicapé ?! Avec ces saloperies de jambes inutiles et ça ! » Arthur fit un geste vers son sexe flasque. « Je pourrais aussi bien le couper vu à quoi il me sert. »

« Je t'en prie Arthur, Arrête- » Essaya de l'interrompre Merlin, mais Arthur continua.

« Va rejoindre Gauvain. Je suis certain qu'il te rendra plus heureux avec ce qu'il a à donner. Je peux voir que tu en meurs d'envie Merlin, ne le nie pas. Sale pute. » Cracha méchamment Arthur. La douleur traversa les yeux de Merlin, mais ça n'arrêta pas Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « Je n'ai plus à m'occuper de ça, tu sais. J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces conneries, d'être ton chaperon, de te priver de mieux que ça. »

« Arthur, je t'en prie, je t'aime. Je ne comprends- »

« Comprendre – ce que tu as besoin de comprendre, c'est que je ne suis plus ton Arthur ! Cet homme est mort dans un accident. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est une coquille brisée. Mutilé, handicapé, impotent.- »

« Arthur, arrête. »

« -bon à rien, un déchet. »

« Arthur, arrête, arrête, je t'en supplie, arrête. » Merlin marcha à quatre pattes vers Arthur pour immobiliser ses bras agités sur ses côtés. « Je t'en supplie, » murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée. « Je t'en prie, arrête. » Un sanglot se forma dans la gorge de Merlin, et la rage d'Arthur s'arrêta. « Je t'en prie. » Murmura Merlin contre l'épaule d'Arthur alors que son corps s'écroulait pour commencer à sangloter avec force.

Arthur ne pouvait plus penser, ni parler. Il releva ses mains automatiquement, pour bercer le corps tremblant de Merlin contre sa poitrine. Avec la force de l'étreinte d'Arthur, les larmes redoublèrent. Il pouvait simplement exprimé un chapelet de mots 'je t'en prie' et 'Arthur' et 'arrête'.

« Merlin, » murmura Arthur, sa colère avait totalement disparue, laissant simplement une fatigue résignée dans son sillage.

« Je suis désolé, Arthur, je suis désolé. » Sanglota Merlin dans le cou d'Arthur. Arthur se figea un moment, parceque, non de dieu, de quoi Merlin devait-il s'excuser. « J'essaierai d'être meilleur, j'essaierai. J'essaie vraiment que les choses aillent bien pour toi. »

« Merlin, » soupira Arthur. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. On doit juste faire face à la réalité. »

Tout à coup, Merlin se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Arthur. « Non, Arthur, » dit-il avec acharnement. Son regard tâché de rouge, déterminé.

« Merlin- »

« Non, Arthur. Je m'en fiche. Je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus, tu ne comprends pas ça. J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai reçu l'appel de l'hôpital, et puis dans la salle d'attente…je n'avais même pas réalisé pour ton dos dans un premier temps. La seule chose que j'ai entendu, c'est le docteur dire 'il est en vie' et rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Et ça n'en a pas, Arthur ! »

« Merlin, ce n'est pas juste pour toi. »

« Juste ? » S'étrangla Merlin, « Rien n'est juste Arthur. Ce qui serait juste, c'est que tu puisses marcher. Ce qui serait juste, c'est que je puisse te regarder jouer au football sous la pluie chaque dimanche matin…ce n'est pas juste, mais c'est ce qu'on a. Moi et toi. C'est tout ce dont on a besoin, non ? »

Ces dernières paroles étaient à la fois une question, et à la fois une supplique. Arthur ouvrit la bouche mais Merlin l'interrompit quand il vit qu'il était toujours sceptique.

« Écoute, je ne dis pas que ça sera facile. Tu seras frustré et je serais triste…mais s'il te plait – pouvons nous juste essayer. »

Arthur n'avait rien à dire à ça. Il n'y avait rien à dire à ça. Il se pencha pour frotter le bout de son nez sur le cou de Merlin, comme il l'avait déjà fait des millions de fois avant. « D'accord, » murmura-t-il sur sa peau. « D'accord, » répéta-t-il contre les lèvres de Merlin.

Merlin s'accrocha à ses lèvres avec avidité, et Arthur dut poser une main à l'arrière du cou de Merlin pour les stabiliser. Il avait oublié la sensation. Le menton non rasé de Merlin contre le sien. Les mains de Merlin s'entortillant dans ses cheveux. Le souffle chaud de la respiration de Merlin contre ses lèvres.

Puis, tout à coup, il n'y eut plus rien en face de lui, et Arthur cligna des yeux pour les ouvrir rapidement, en se penchant en avant. Merlin plaça une main sur la poitrine d'Arthur.

« Désolé, désolé, désolé, » bredouilla Merlin les yeux fermés, la poitrine montant et descendant lourdement.

« Merlin – quoi… » Et le regard d'Arthur se baissa sur la grande tente dans le pantalon de pyjama de Merlin. « Hé, Merlin, » se força à glousser Arthur, en relevant le menton de Merlin pour lui faire face. « Ça va. Je suis peut-être handicapé mais je suis toujours irrésistible. »

Merlin étrangla un rire de peine, et il inspira profondément pour tenter de se reprendre.

Mais Arthur ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'entrejambe de Merlin, où il était tendu contre le fin coton, une petite tâche d'humidité passait déjà à travers. Presque en transe, il releva sa main pour caresser légèrement à travers le tissus. Merlin tressauta sauvagement, ses yeux s'ouvrant et se refermant avec ceux d'Arthur.

Arthur n'avait plus touché Merlin comme ça depuis avant l'accident. Merlin n'avait rien initié et Arthur n'avait pas voulu, c'était trop douloureux de se remémorer tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais maintenant…il regardait Merlin dans ses yeux grands ouverts, sa pupille si dilatée que seulement un fin contour bleuté était visible.

Gardant les yeux fermés, avec Merlin, il défit les boutons à la volée, et il ouvrit son pantalon. Le sexe de Merlin était tendu, rouge, suintant à la fente. Alors que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était s'embrasser.

Arthur fronça les sourcils soucieux du membre de Merlin en face de lui, qui était rouge avec bien plus que de l'excitation.

« Merlin… » Commença-t-il pas certain de savoir comment poser la question. « Pourquoi…tu ne… ? » Laissa traîner Arthur mais son implication était très clair. Si possible, Merlin devint encore plus rouge.

« Non – je n'ai pas essayé. Je n'aime pas ça…c'est comme-c'est comme si je te trompais. » Bredouilla Merlin en regardant par terre.

Quelque chose de fort et chaud se serra dans la poitrine d'Arthur, alors qu'il regardait cette magnifique créature en face de lui. Indéfectiblement fidèle, si stupidement Merlin, qui était à lui, et qui l'aimait, et qu'il était assez chanceux de pouvoir aimer en retour.

Arthur observa la lumière jouer sur les pommettes de Merlin, et ses cils noirs créer un image laissant sans voix. Il espérait pouvoir garder cette image, pour montrer à Merlin ce que le monde voyait en le regardant. Merlin : qui n'avait jamais remarqué tous les regards affamés qui le suivaient quand ils sortaient en boîte et qui laissait un sourire sur son passage.

Arthur leva la main et caressa son pouce sur la pommette de Merlin. Les paupières de Merlin cillèrent contre les joues d'Arthur car il s'appuyait contre son toucher. Et Arthur savait comment faire avec ça. Il ne savait pas comment être un handicapé, il ne savait pas comment parler de l'accident, et il ne savait pas comment croire en un futur meilleur, mais il savait comment aimer Merlin.

« Viens ici, » murmura Arthur d'une voix rauque, et il tira Merlin pour qu'il chevauche ses genoux. L'érection de Merlin était toujours fièrement dressée entre eux.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? » Murmura Arthur à son oreille. Dans sa grande main, il enlisa la longueur de Merlin. Merlin pleura dés le premier contact et il enfonça sa tête dans le cou d'Arthur, haletant contre sa peau.

« C'est ça mon coeur. » Roucoula Arthur tandis que Merlin commençait à embrasser et lécher son cou. « Tellement magnifique, tellement magnifique. » Bredouilla-t-il, en capturant les lèvres de Merlin dans un baiser affamé.

« Arthur, » gémit-il alors que la main d'Arthur accélérait. Il poussa son nez dans l'oreille d'Arthur, et il mordit l'un de ses lobes en jouissant en de longues giclées sur leurs ventres.

Merlin s'affala, respirant lourdement dans le creux du cou d'Arthur, une humidité suspecte, qui n'était pas seulement de la sueur, coulant des épaules d'Arthur. Il tenait son homme, caressant l'étendue de la peau pâle du dos de Merlin et ses côtés, crépitant des baises sur son nez et sa mâchoire, en murmurant des louanges et des promesses sur sa peau.

Même une fois la respiration de Merlin apaisé, ils restèrent comme ça un moment.

Merlin alla dans sa bureau le jour suivant, et il sortit un toile vierge. La peinture qu'il fit était pleine de couleur, criante de vie et de renouveau. Arthur observa Merlin froncé les yeux sur son œuvre, parsemant de la peinture ici et là, dans son propre petit monde, souriant.

Merlin ne vendit jamais cette toile, même après les longues tentatives de persuasion de Freya, la propriétaire de la galerie. Elle était pour toujours suspendue au-dessus de leur lit. Merlin l'avait baptisé 'Espoir'.

**FIN**

_Alors, on ne peut être qu'ému ?!_


End file.
